mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Needless
Needless (Japanese: ニードレス Hepburn: Nīdoresu) is an action comedy science fiction manga and anime series by Kami Imai. The manga was serialized in Shueisha's seinen magazine Ultra Jump from 2003 to 2013 while a 24 episodes anime adaptation by Madhouse began airing on July 2, 2009. The anime is set in the year 2130 (the beginning date remains unclear), 50 years after World War III. The war has left a crater where Tokyo once stood, a place now filled with contaminated rubble. This spot, known as "The Black Spot", has no electrical power and is seen as a dark spherical patch from outer space and one of many Black Spots across Japan. The Black Spot eventually becomes populated by outcasts, some of whom, as a result of the contamination, gain various powers called "fragments". Those in possession of such fragments come to be known as "Needless". Black Attraction (Episode 11) The Simeon Girl Squadron still wants to pick a fight with the group. Blade, Teruyama, Set and Solva take on the squadron altogether, merging their abilities into one combined attack. Setsuna, Kuchinashi and Mio call a surrender and release Eve. When Blade goes to see Eve, she attacks him out of nowhere, drilling a hole in his chest. This is because Kurumi, a fourth member of the squadron, used her ability to control the mind, manipulating Eve's thoughts and actions. Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.24.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.24.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.25.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.26.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.27.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.28.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.28.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.30.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.30.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.31.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.31.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.31.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.31.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.31.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.32.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.32.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.32.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.36.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.37.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.37.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.37.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.37.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.38.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.38.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.38.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.38.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.40.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.40.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.40.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.41.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.41.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.41.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.41.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.42.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.42.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.42.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.42.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.42.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.43.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.43.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 5.44.12 PM.png Kurumi (Episode 12) After a battle with Kurumi, she falls to her death, and Eve seems to return back to normal. However, this is not true since she is still brainwashed, aside from the fact that Kurumi died. After Teruyama, Set and Solva incur severe injuries from Eve's surprise attack, Disc tells Cruz and Gido that there could still be a way to return Eve back to normal. Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 6.19.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 6.20.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 6.20.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 6.20.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 6.21.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 6.21.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 6.21.55 PM.png Byakugo (Episode 13) In order to save Eve, Blade would need to learn the ability to control the mind. After learning the ability, Blade commands Eve to destroy the viruses inside of her, returning her back to normal. Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 8.52.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 8.53.21 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 8.53.34 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 8.53.39 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 8.54.31 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 8.55.03 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 8.55.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 8.55.20 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 8.55.24 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 8.55.28 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 8.55.39 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 8.55.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 8.55.46 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 8.55.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 8.55.56 AM.png Category:Anime Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Mind Control Category:Brainwashing Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Corruption Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Chemical Hypnosis Category:Peril Category:Sci-Fi Category:Action